


you're holding out for some romantic life

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Time, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Night, a combo of, and also some, basically its their, because yang is a big softie lmao, but oh well, but theres also a bunch of nice wholesome fluff before that, like always i have no idea where this fits in the timeline tbh, which is also their
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Yang was someone with so much love to give, and throughout her life hardly anyone had stuck around long enough for her to share it with them. Her partner simply wasn’t someone who was built to be alone, and so it made perfect sense that Yang would want true commitment—a home and a family—and all of the other things that Blake had never thought she’d get to have herself.She supposed they were alike in that way.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	you're holding out for some romantic life

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a headcanon that yang is actually the hopeless romantic okay. like i know the other way round might seem more obvious but. come on yang is a giant sap lol. anyway let me have my self-indulgent cuteness XD

Blake knew that if someone were asked to guess who the bigger romantic was between her and Yang that most people would choose her. After all, she read romance novels of both the sappy and the trashy variety, and she’d had more people looking to date her than there were members of her team. But as she and anyone close to them could confirm, it was actually the other way around.

That wasn’t to say that Blake didn’t have a romantic streak. On the contrary, she prided herself on her sense of chivalry and always endeavoured to treat Yang with the nobility and respect that her partner deserved. But when it came down to which of them had a greater wish for the fairytale romance complete with a cheesy happy ending, Yang was undoubtedly the winner.

Blake had always thought of the idealised scenarios of true love and soulmates found in her books as an escape more than something she desired for herself, and though Yang was making her reconsider her slightly more pessimistic outlook, she still wasn’t as set on a traditional courtship as her partner was. Though, when she stopped and considered it, she found that it didn’t surprise her.

Yang was someone with so much love to give, and throughout her life hardly anyone had stuck around long enough for her to share it with them. Her partner simply wasn’t someone who was built to be alone, and so it made perfect sense that Yang would want true commitment—a home and a family—and all of the other things that Blake had never thought she’d get to have herself.

She supposed they were alike in that way.

Rather what caught her a little off guard was just how much of a pure-hearted softie Yang could be on the rare occasions where she felt vulnerable enough to open up completely. Granted, Blake didn’t expect one of those times to be when she was perched on Yang’s lap with her tongue down her partner’s throat, but she certainly was never going to complain about Yang baring another piece of herself to her.

Even if it meant that Yang carefully pulled back the moment Blake’s hands began to wander instinctively under the hem of her shirt, catching her breath and putting some distance between them. Blake shoved down the tiny glimmer of hurt at the rejection, fully understanding that her partner probably just wasn’t ready to go any further yet. She never wanted to rush Yang or put any pressure on her. That was precisely the kind of thing that Adam had done.

“I—” Yang paused, swallowing hard, almost like she was nervous. “Blake, can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Blake said, confused but wanting to help with whatever it was that was bothering her partner. “Anything at all. I won’t judge.”

Yang nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’ve always— I always liked the stories I used to read to Ruby when she was growing up. I knew they were exaggerated and everything, but something about them struck a chord with me. And one of the things I’ve always wanted—” She looked away as her cheeks flushed. “—is to marry the person I love one day.”

Blake was sure she must have looked like a dear trapped in the headlights of a car in that instant, her mind racing to keep up with what she was hearing. Was Yang seriously already considering—

“I’m not proposing!” Yang hurried to course correct, tone panicked and much too loud. “It’s way too soon for that, and I’m not at that point yet myself anyway. I just needed to tell you that because—“ Blake waited in rapt attention for the final piece of the puzzle. For whatever it was that Yang had so much anxiety about telling her. “—because I want to wait until then before we… y’know, before we have sex.”

“Oh.” Blake was silent for a long moment as she processed this new piece of information, and then she burst out laughing. She couldn’t help it— to think that _this_ was the thing that Yang had been so worried to tell her. “Sorry,” she forced out as she calmed down again. “I’m not— I’m not making fun of you. I just can’t believe that’s all it is.”

“So—” Yang made eye contact again, shy and hopeful. “So you don’t mind?”

“Of course not!” Blake reached out to pull her partner into a hug, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her spine. “Yang, if we ever have sex it’ll be when we’re _both_ ready and want to. Not before.”

* * *

Keeping things chaste until that point wasn’t as hard as Blake had anticipated it might be. There were definitely times where she struggled to hold back—when Yang stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was much too short with water glistening over her beautifully defined muscles, or when she gave Yang a massage and her partner unwittingly let out the most erotic noises without even realising it, or when a kiss lingered a little too long and her hands began to wander under Yang’s clothes—but Blake didn’t mind.

If anything, it would make it all the more incredible when it did finally happen if they held off, and she’d never valued sex overly highly as a part of relationships anyway. She couldn’t possibly hold any disappointment when they cuddled all the time, when Yang would let Blake lie with her head in her lap while she read to her, or when Yang let her braid her hair in an unparalleled show of trust.

Occasionally Blake would catch herself playing with the ring in her pocket during moments like those, debating whether they were ready to take that step yet. On the one hand, they’d been dating for over a year now, and she was more than sure that she wanted to spend her life with Yang, but on the other hand, the last thing she wanted was for her partner to think that she was only proposing because she was fed up of waiting for sex.

In the end, she did pop the question only a few weeks later, over a simple dinner at home with just the two of them. She hadn’t prepared a speech beforehand, knowing that her sincere feelings in the moment would mean far more to Yang, and instead she just told the honest truth about every single reason that she hoped for the honour of being wed to such a wonderful person.

Yang said yes— of course Yang said yes. Blake hadn’t ever really doubted that despite the tiny niggling voice that still plagued her thoughts sometimes. And they held the wedding as soon as possible, inviting just their close friends and family for a private and intimate affair. Despite how exciting and action-packed their lives tended to be, neither of them wanted a dramatic or extravagant ceremony.

Just knowing that they would have the rest of their lives together was already enough.

Blake took great pleasure in teasing Yang by reminding her that she’d saved all of her dances for her this time, and her heart warmed at the fact that she could still get Yang flustered and blushing after all this time. Though it was her turn to feel her cheeks heat up just a minute later when Yang eagerly tugged her out onto the dance floor and took her in her arms.

The reception was so much fun that she completely forgot about what would come afterwards in the midst of Sun tripping over Weiss’ dress and Nora hanging from the chandelier. Most of all, she was just enjoying being with Yang, and sharing one of the best decisions of her life with the people who she’d chosen to be her family. She laughed as Ghira lifted her into the air and twirled her round, she buried her face in her hands as Kali tried to pry _very_ personal information about her fianc—no, _wife_ —from her, and she grinned as she successfully acquired knowledge of all of Yang’s most ticklish spots from Ruby.

Eventually the guests began to say their goodbyes one by one and Blake was left alone with Yang— with her _wife_. She still couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to get to say that. One look around at the mess covering the floor convinced her to wait until the morning to begin clearing up, and the look that Yang gave her told her that her wife had the same idea, as well as sending a shiver down Blake’s spine at the desire that she found there.

Blake offered Yang her hand as they headed for their room, and once the door was shut behind them it struck her that this was it. They were actually going to make love at last. Her hands were shaking slightly as she slowly undid the buttons of her suit jacket, and she tried to slow her breathing, not wanting to ruin the mood by getting nervous now when she’d waited so long for this.

By the time Blake had got her shirt open too, Yang was already shirtless and tugging down her trousers, nearly stumbling slightly in her hurry to undress. Blake giggled, finding her wife’s eagerness unfairly endearing, but at the same time it was humbling to know that Yang wanted her this much. And it made Blake want to live up to Yang’s expectations when she knew how much her wife had been anticipating this.

Yang was totally bare before her now, and Blake drew her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist as she pulled her closer. Yang's hands slipped under Blake's shirt, greedily mapping the plane of her back, and a shiver ran the length of Blake's spine. She guided them forward, encouraging Yang to lie back against the mattress and easing herself down on top of her.

Her wife wasted no time kissing her again, and Blake lost herself in it, enjoying the warmth and tenderness of Yang's lips against her own. She deepened the contact with a moan, feeling desire spark in her veins as Yang opened to her without hesitation, and as her wife pushed Blake's jacket from her shoulders she shifted to make it easier for Yang to rid her of her clothes.

She didn't bother removing her shirt as well, though, unwilling to waste more time when she didn't need to take it off yet. She wanted to fulfil Yang's fantasy completely—give her the perfect wedding night that she'd always dreamed of—and that meant that her wife was going to get her turn before Blake did, at least this time. Tonight, Blake was going to be the ultimate gentlewoman.

“What do you want?” she murmured, reluctantly pulling back just a fraction long enough to ask the question.

“I just want you,” Yang said, voice brimming with earnest sincerity. “Blake, I just want to be with you.”

“You've got me, Yang,” she promised, kissing her again for good measure. “‘For as long as we both do dream,’ remember? That's what the vows said, and I meant every word.”

“So did I,” her wife breathed, bumping their noses together in a gesture so affectionate that Blake couldn't help but smile. “And I've been dreaming about this for a long time— _all_ of this.”

Blake could read between the lines to understand what Yang meant. That it was more than just the sharing of their bodies that her wife had been looking forward to— it was the sharing of their souls as well, which had begun when they chose to be together and only grown stronger when they spoke their vows earlier that day. Blake felt exactly the same way— she didn't just want to bring Yang pleasure, she wanted to express her love.

Which was why she held her wife’s gaze as she finally brought her hand between Yang’s legs, feeling the slick heat that proved just how ready her wife was for this. Still, she wanted to check one last time. It was what Yang deserved. “Are you sure about this?” Yang nodded instantly, and Blake internally breathed a sigh of relief, quelling the last of her nerves.

She supposed that after so long waiting for this moment, she’d become a little unsure herself, worrying that she wouldn’t be able to live up to her wife’s expectations and give Yang as wonderful an experience as she wanted to. But she could feel how much her wife adored her in every word, every kiss, every touch—every moment they spent together—and it was hard to be concerned anymore.

“I love you,” she told her, far from the first time she’d said it but still just as meaningful nonetheless, and then she slowly slipped inside of her.

It felt incredible—to be so intimately connected to the woman she loved—and she leaned down to press a kiss over Yang’s pulse point as she began to move. She kept her thrusts measured and rhythmic, doing her best not to rush, and Yang’s arms looped around her neck, holding her close. The rain gently pattering against the window pane combined with the whisper of the sheets and their panted breaths, and Blake soaked in the passion— the love.

“More,” Yang murmured, breath hot against her ear, and Blake obeyed, wanting to see her wife come undone for her— _because_ of her.

She swapped hands so that she could hold Yang more easily, adding another finger and rubbing smooth circles over her wife’s clit with her thumb. Yang arched into her with a moan, and Blake picked up the pace just a little, pushing her wife nearer to the edge. Yang’s eyes fell closed, and Blake nosed along her jawline, lips trailing across the sensitive skin of her throat.

Yang shuddered in her arms as she found release, and Blake eased the pressure gradually, helping her wife down from her high. She made sure not to pull away even an inch until she was certain that all of the aftershocks had run their course, knowing that Yang was probably feeling a little vulnerable after such a new and intimate experience. With that in mind, she finally withdrew with one final kiss to her wife’s cheek so that she could look into Yang’s eyes instead.

“Was that good, sweetheart?” she asked, suddenly feeling inexplicably nervous that she hadn’t lived up to expectations.

“Better,” Yang tells her. “Exactly what I imagined and more.”

“Good.” Blake smiles, and it turns into a laugh as Yang carefully flips them over. “Wow, someone’s eager,” she jokes, and Yang pouts for a moment before the facade cracks and her amusement shines through again.

“Not fair,” her wife objects. “It’s my turn now.”

Blake was more than happy to stop teasing with the promise of Yang’s undivided attention.

**Author's Note:**

> haha well hope u enjoyed as always and see yall next time!! leave a comment if u like and thanks for reading :P


End file.
